La leyenda de la princesa del Viento - ShikaTema
by GABS35
Summary: Sidel, se encuentra asustada por ser la futura reina sucesora, ya que sabía que los grandes reyes habían sido hombres y que ser una mujer implicaría ganarse al reino gracias a la belleza, por lo que su madre le cuenta la historia de una princesa, y los pormenores que pasó para convertirse en reina, involucrando lujos, traiciones, piratas, profecías y el amor de un hechicero.
1. Chapter 1

"Sidel, una joven de 15 años se encuentra asustada y confundida respecto al hecho de ser la futura reina sucesora del reino del Viento, ya que sabía que todos los grandes reyes habían sido hombres y que ser una sucesora mujer, de seguro implicaría ganarse al reino gracias a la belleza, por lo que su madre, tratando de cambiar esa absurda idea, le cuenta la historia de una valiente princesa, y de todos los pormenores que tuvo que pasar para convertirse en reina, en el que involucrará lujos, traiciones, piratas, profecías, y una historia de amor con un hechicero".

* * *

Hola chicos, lo siento, no me odien por no seguir con el resto de los fics, ya prontito los subo de veras, pero es que mi mente ultimanete estuvo creando nuevas historias, como esta que a continuación les presento, y que de verdad mañana subiré el primer capitulo de esta lo prometo, y que es la historia de Temari, como una princesa del reino del Viento, pero imaginen con reino a la época así como en el siglo XVI, donde habían palacios y reyes y todos esos lujos, además, aquí le aumenté hechiceros, profesías, y como extra piratas :P, así que bueno, espero que les guste esta nueva historia, será mas o menos larguita, pero bonita. aquí les dejo los personajes y sus edades para que maso se ubiquen.

Temari: 18 años

Shikamaru: 20 años

Kankuro: 17

Gaara: 15 (¿?, ya verán :3)

Rasa: 43

Yashamaru: 30

Daimaru: 25

Rho: 3 (extra)

Silhoe: 21 (extra).

con amor, Gaabs.


	2. Chapter 1: un inesperado viaje

\- sin cometarios - jaja mentira, aqui está el primer capitulo prometido, las reglas son las mismas:

 **\- conversaciones -** no conversaciones

 _ **pensamientos**_

 ** _recuerdos_** **.**

 **Disfruten :3**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I: Un inesperado viaje**

El sonido de los zapatos de taco bajo, bañados en rubíes retumbaba en todo el pasillo, a medida que iba avanzando los guardias reales que a sus costados se encontraban -en su típica pose impecable mirando al frente- se reverenciaban a su imagen, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Era un lugar un poco desolado, y se podría decir lúgubre para los que entraran por primera vez, sin embargo, para la realeza, la corte y todos sus habitantes, había sido el sitio donde un sinfín de historias y viejas leyendas habían acontecido, y por tanto, era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

La fortaleza de Barushchan tenía cientos de años de antigüedad, construida en la época del rey Amenio II, el rey despiadado, apodado por algunos como el Halcón, y por otros – no tan amigos – el viejo loco, había mandado a construir la fortaleza y toda su protección cuando estalló la primera gran guerra con el reino del fuego. Había sido un final catastrófico, no para ellos claro estaba, y por ende, se había ganado la fama mundial de todo lo que se le atribuía. La edificación constaba de más de cien habitaciones, cada una más grande que la otra, y lujosos salones de baile y de descanso, llenos de reliquias de oro y figuras del mismo, gracias a todas las constantes victorias que desde su construcción los herederos habían sido capaces de ganar. Y por tal motivo, no era para menos, que una reina como la actual soberana pueda osar llevar otro tipo de calzado que no sea elaborado íntegramente de la deslumbrante piedra preciosa.

La actual soberana del reino del Viento era delicadamente hermosa, llevaba el cabello color azabache, y unos preciosos ojos que llamaban la atención a donde vaya por su peculiar color. Sin duda, una hija suya a su imagen no podía ser considerada más que la perfección en persona, traída por los dioses a hacerse terrenal. Y así lo era, la bella Sidel, su adolescente y única hija de tan solo 15 años, era una belleza por donde la vieran, un poco egocéntrica y vanidosa, pero como culpar a una princesa mimada y encima hija única de su edad.

Justamente esa mañana, como casi todas las ultimas, a la reina se le había notificado de un nuevo capricho de su retoño, y, no queriendo dejarlo a su esposo, que bien sabía que no acabaría con el problema de la joven, se levantó para hablar directamente con ella.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se encontró con una de las criadas, específicamente la señora mayor encargada – erróneamente – de la adolescente. A juzgar por su rostro se podía decir que estaba en apuros, y no era para menos, a la princesa, cuando le daba una rabieta, era capaz de mandar a volar a todos, y todos temían aquello.

\- **Majestad** – se reverenció la mujer – **discúlpeme usted.**

La reina, no pudo más que sonreír, la anciana no era la culpable de la demencia de su hija.

\- **Descuide madame Josephine, yo me encargaré.**

Al entrar a la estancia pudo distinguir un bulto negro moviéndose al filo de la cama, aunque ya era de mañana, las pesadas cortinas sobre las ventanas no ayudaban a iluminar la estancia. La reina, una vez habiendo abierto de par en par las cortinas rojas, volteó a ver a la cara a la chica.

\- **¿No es este un precioso día? Sidel** – amenizó la charla.

\- **No veo que tenga de especial** – su voz era mortificada, y le daba a su madre la espalda.

\- **Vamos cariño** – sonrió – **no puedes echar a perder un día especial de esa forma.**

Se acercó a la cama de dorcel de la menor y se sentó a un lado de ella. Al tomar de su mentón y verla, no le sorprendió ver más que miedo e inseguridad.

\- **Sidel** …

\- **Majestad** – volvió a entrar la anciana mujer – **disculpe, he traído el desayuno de la princesa.**

\- **Muchas gracias Josephine** – sonrió amablemente – **puedes colocarlo en la mesa junto a la ventana lateral.**

 **\- Como diga madame** – la mujer entonces obedeció el mandato de su señora, colocando la bandeja de pata sobre una de las finas mesas que decoraban la estancia. Al mirar por la ventana, pudo ver el precioso jardín circular que se asomaba fuera – **es una preciosa mañana señora** – mencionó bajo, casi inconsciente de lo que decía.

\- **Lo es, lo mismo le decía a Sidel, ¿verdad cielo?** – la reina acaricio con ternura el azabache y largo cabello lacio que caída por la espalda de su única hija. Esta seguía mirando un punto muerto en el colchón de su cama.

\- **Oh** – volvió a mencionar la mujer – p **ero que veo aquí, hay una horrible mancha sobre la tela de la cortina, ahora mismo la mandaré a lavar.**

\- L **lévatelas Josephina, y no las vuelvas a regresar, son horribles.**

Al oír eso, a la mujer levemente se le humedecieron los ojos, un bello recuerdo del pasado llegó a su mente como un balde de agua frió y se sintió feliz. Sonrió por lo bajo.

 **\- Sabe que estas cortinas fueron elegidas especialmente por la anterior reina.**

\- **Pues tenía un gusto horrible** – respondió recuperando su altanería – **sabes que me gustan los tonos lilas, quiero que me traigan unas cortinas más a mi altura.**

 **\- Sidel** – la regaño su madre – **no es la manera de dirigirte a otras personas.**

 **\- ¿Y ahora qué?** – respondió frustrada

\- **Debes mostrar siempre respeto, discúlpate.**

 **\- Cuál es el problema, soy la princesa y futura reina, ¿no se supone que es lo que deba hacer?**

 **\- Hija** – respondió sorprendida su madre – **Josephine** – se dirigió a la anciana – **discúlpala por favor, ahora déjanos a solas, es momento de hablar de madre a hija.**

Después de retirarse la señora de la estancia, la reina, pensando un poco en cuál sería la mejor manera de hablarle, se dirigió aun con amabilidad a su hija.

\- C **ariño, yo sé muy bien porque estas as** í… - la chica prosiguió ignorándola como si nada le afectara – **sé que estas asustada**

 **\- Madre…**

 **\- Sidel** – la tomó del mentón – **sé que es algo nuevo para ti, pero no debes sentirte asustada, estamos juntas en esto.**

 **\- ¿Y si fallo que? ¿también estaremos juntas?**

 **\- Cielo…**

 **\- Tu no me entenderías, no eres tú la soberana, es padre…**

 **\- Lo sé, y por eso mismo entiendo, ¿acaso crees que también fue fácil para tu padre?**

 **\- Es diferente.**

 **\- ¿Por qué debería serlo?**

 **\- Él es hombre** – en ese momento la reina abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal revelación… así que era eso…

- **Vaya… ya veo.**

 **\- Si, lo ves, él es un hombre, es algo que siempre ha sucedido, no tiene por qué estar asustado, es lo que la gente espera. ¿y yo que?, soy una mujer, como se supone que vaya a gobernar, como se supone que deba actuar, una reina debe caracterizarse por la belleza, por la gracia, debe aprender a ser delicada, y sobre todo conseguir un buen pretendiente que la ayude a mantener las riendas de la corona y ella al menos aparentar que sabe lo que hace.**

 **\- ¿Y porque no debería saberlo?** – terminó la madre aquella desfachatez que su hija había soltado.

\- **¡PORQUE ES UNA MUJER!**

Suspiró aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro le dolía las cosas que su hija había soltado, ¿de dónde rayos había aprendido eso?, debía desde este momento sacarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza.

- **Una reina no se caracteriza simplemente por la delicadeza o la belleza que tenga**

 **\- Y como se supone que deba ganarse a la corte si no es fina y una damisela.**

 **\- Mi amor… -** tomó con delicadeza su mano y la miró seriamente – **una reina debe demostrar que es una mujer poderosa por su valentía, por su seguridad y por todas las acciones que hayan hecho que se merezca la corona realmente.**

 **\- Eso es absurdo, irreal.**

 **\- ¿Irreal?** – se burló la madre – **cariño, pero que te enseñan en la escuela en estos tiempos** – se tomó la frente y mencionó para sí misma – **ay… como si hubiera sido hace mucho…**

 **\- ¿de qué hablas?**

- **Sabes, te voy a contar la historia de una reina a la que le sucedieron una serie de eventos desafortunados antes de poder llegar a sentarse en el trono y portar la corona**

 **\- Oh** – se tomó la barbilla pensando – **hablas de…**

 **\- Es mima** – sonrió su madre – **esta mujer, en un principio pensaba de seguro como tú. Ella era vanidosa, caprichosa, pensaba únicamente en joyas y vestidos. No faltaría jamás al te de las tardes, con las tacitas de plata y oro con sus amigas de la corte, ni a los días de picnic con los posibles galanes que trataran de conquistarla, ella pensaba tanto como tu…**

 **\- Madre, por favor** – le regañó su hija avergonzada.

- **Es que así eres pues, y no te culpo, la mayoría de las princesas eran así a tu edad, y algunas lamentablemente siguen siendo así, aunque no todas tienen la presión de cargar con todo un reino a sus espaldas, y así le sucedió a esta dichosa reina, ella era la mayor de los herederos a la corona, y, aunque era impuesta la ley de que los hombres heredaban el título, sus otros hermanos ciertamente no estaban en condiciones para ello. Entonces, por culpa de una profecía, tuvo que madurar a regañadientes y convertirse en una mujer valerosa, tuvo que luchar a morir por defenderse a ella y a su causa, y proteger a su pueblo del mal, como todo rey debe hacer para merecerse su lugar.**

- **¿Una profecía?**

 **\- Oh si, muchas**

 **\- Suena absurdo** \- se burló la menor

- **Lo sé, pero verás, en esa época, los reyes creían en ese tipo de cosas, y verás que no están tan mal después de todo, ya que te sorprenderá el final que depararon las mismas.**

 **\- Ya ya madre, que me estas arruinando la historia, sabes que me gusta a detalle.** – la reina entendía entonces, así que se acomodó a un lado de la cama junto a su hija y empezó a relatar la historia de quien fue su ejemplo a seguir desde niña, y que ahora esperaba lo fuera para su hija.

* * *

 **Palacio de Barushchan, País del Viento, 1750**

El sonido de los violines inundaba todo el primer piso de la fortaleza. En el jardín principal se llevaba a cabo un gran festejo, y es que cumplir la mayoría de edad, y encima en una princesa, no podía pasar por alto. Diferentes consortes de todos los reinos habían llegado a la tan esperada celebración, la niña de los ojos de Rasa III, el rey de aquel entonces ya era toda una mujer, y estaba lista para ayudar a forjar lazos y alianzas con otras naciones al unirla en matrimonio con un buen dote.

La agasajada seguía en sus aposentos, eligiendo el vestido indicado para ese día, aunque ya lo había echo desde un día anterior, y desde una semana antes también, sabía que ese día era tan importante como para equivocarse en algo tan básico como su vestuario.

\- **Definitivamente el de encaje color vino te quedará fantástico** – mencionó Matsuri, una de las damas de su corte y mejor amiga – **hace una bonita combinación con tu cabello.**

 **\- De que estas hablando, no ves la tela exquisita de este color aguamarina, este si le hace juego a sus ojos, sin duda robará la mirada de todos, incluso de ese apuesto príncipe de… ¿de donde era?**

\- **Del reino de la Cascada tonta** – regañó a Yukata – **y de que hablas tú, no sabes que el color favorito de la princesa es el rojo, ¿y así dices ser parte de su corte real?**

 **\- Ya basta chicas** – intervino la rubia – **este no es un día para discutir, hoy quiero que todo salga perfecto, si tengo suerte, conoceré al hombre indicado y seré su reina, no tendré que preocuparme por nada más en el mundo y todo será felicidad** – fantaseó colocándose el caro y lujoso collar de malaquitas.

\- **Vaya** – expresó la castaña al ver la joya en su blanco pecho – **sí que es bellísimo**

 **\- Y carísimo también**

 **\- Lo sé, que esperaban, algo tan exquisito merece ser lucido únicamente por mí** – pronuncio un poco bajo, con una voz y una mirada como si tramara algo perverso, pero en realidad era su narcisista parte que la creía una diosa, caprichosa y altanera.

* * *

La algarabía seguía derrochándose junto a los más caros vinos añejados por años, nadie midió reparos en sus regalos ni en sus trajes esa noche, todos quería ser alguien que sabían que no eran, pero debían aparentarlo al menos frente al rey, tan impolutos, tan despampanantes, todos merecedores sin duda de una de las más caras joyas, se veían exquisitos. Se había mandado a conseguir un elefante el cual había sido disfrazado y decorado con ópalos como diademas en su cabeza, llevaba una carroza en la espalda para que la princesa, o incluso la reina si deseaban, sean exhibidas ante todos los presentes de la mejor manera. Traerlo había costado una fortuna, pero nada importaba cuando se trataba de la princesa.

Afuera, apenas unos milímetros cruzando las verjas de oro y aquellas fuertes murallas, la historia era otra. Gente sucia, maloliente y pobre rondaba pidiendo un bocado si quiera, los niños morían desnutridos, y los ancianos de miles de enfermedades. A la corte menos podía importarle como vivía su pueblo, ya que el lujo, joyas y dinero los tenían cegados, a todos, inclusive a la realeza.

La división se comprendía de la siguiente manera: la realeza y el pueblo. En la realeza se encontraba en la cima de la pirámide al rey, la corona siempre fue sucesoria, el primer hijo varón de la rama principal de la familia real era quien tomaba el cargo de rey, aunque en los últimos años la corte había considerado que el gobernante principal pueda ser una mujer, aunque aún no era bien visto por todos. Junto al rey, se hallaba su esposa, la reina consorte, y única esposa legal que podía tener este, aunque era bien permitido que el rey pueda tener concubinas, en caso la legítima no pueda darle un hijo, o en todo caso esposas secundarias. A la par se codeaban los príncipes y princesas con el gran Tagdha, la mano derecha del rey y quien ayudaba a decidir en los asuntos políticos o de estado. En caso el rey estuviera ausente, ya sea por un largo viaje o porque haya caído en enfermedad, el gran Tagdha tomaba momentáneamente el lugar a la cabeza de la nación.

Los príncipes y princesas era un caso aparte, siempre el primogénito era el favorito de todos y a quien se le daba mayores posibilidades y condescendencias, si este era una mujer, era la favorita hasta que un varón nazca del vientre de la reina. Si el heredero nacía del vientre de una esposa no legítima del rey, este tenía los mismos privilegios que de los príncipes y princesas legítimos.

Un rey nunca podía casarse con una simple cortesana, todas las legítimas reinas eran muchachas de sangre real, nacidas en cuna, princesas de otras naciones, o incluso primas suyas o algún familiar que certifique su autenticidad realeza. Las amantes del rey, aunque nunca se respetaba, debían ser también aunque sea de la nobleza, pero siempre había algunos que rompían esta regla, ya que después de todo, no eran chicas de importancia.

La primera princesa tenía su séquito de muchachas nobles, todas hijas de adineradas familias, y de sangre noble por supuesto, que acompañaban a todas partes a la princesa, hasta que diera el paso de convertirse en esposa. Ser miembro de la corte de la princesa era un gran honor y se debía tener una figura impecable para ello, pasar rigurosos exámenes de modales y comportamiento, ya que llegaban a ser figuras destacadas dentro del reino.

El rey tenía su hechicero, por llamarlo así, era la persona que personificaba a su dios, y que velaba por la prosperidad del reino. El rey, luego de ser bendecido por el mismo, asumía el papel del dios sagrado y lo que decía debía ser tomado por santo.

Al otro lado, en la casi aplastante base, se encontraba el pueblo, gente desafortunada que habían nacido del otro lado del muro y que no tenía derecho absoluto ni donde se hallaban parados, las tierras que trabajaban eran saqueadas por los mismos pueblerinos muertos de hambre, o por los encargados de la realeza porque decían que todo le pertenecía al rey. Cada amanecer hacían cola interminable esperando su ración de pan y leche y uno que otro alimento por familia, y rogaban porque la mentalidad del rey cambie algún día y los tomen en cuenta, aunque nada podían hacer, no tenían el poder suficiente para derrocar a la odiosa familia real.

Como bien se dijo, la princesa solo podía esperar ser casada con un buen partido y lograr se feliz ya que nada más podía aportar a su reino, más que alianzas con su cuerpo. Y así era, ese era justo el día en que la princesa del país del Viento, Temari, esperaba ser merecidamente presentada en sociedad como una dote más digna de merecer la mejor oferta de príncipes que habían llegado de todas partes y sus respectivos asesores, buscando forjar una alianza entre países. Ella no era la heredera al trono, lo era su menor hermano, Kankuro, ella solo era una chica, no podía.

\- **Majestad** – irrumpió en la habitación de la cuarta planta de la torre norte de la fortaleza, decorada en tonos rojizos y dorados, como la princesa había deseado – **el mundo la espera.**

* * *

Su padre lo observaba desde lejos, sabía que nada podía temer respecto a su hijo, siempre había actuado como debía, pensando en primer lugar siempre en el reino. Kankuro, el futuro rey de la corona del viento, hablaba educadamente con lady Hinata, princesa del país del Fuego, aunque en el pasado siempre hubieron roces entre ambas naciones, al final se habían llegado a limar asperezas, y el rey Rasa, aprovechando esto, decidió unir lazos con un país tan poderoso como aquel al proponer a Hiashi Hyuga, el rey, unir ambos hijos en matrimonio. Todo estaba destinado a ser así desde que el chico había nacido, y, aunque habían esperado dos largos años, finalmente la familia Hyuga dio a luz una niña, Hinata, quien al nacer escribió su propio destino.

Ambos aún eran unos niños, Kankuro aún tenía 17 años, y su prometida 15, la edad para poder casarse ella era a los 18 años de edad, y así se podía sellar finalmente la alianza entre ambos ambiciosos socios.

Rasa III hablaba con Baki un tanto preocupado, las cosas últimamente habían estado saliendo mal, y con aquella pomposa fiesta solo se habían dado cuenta que las arcas del estado estaban completamente vacías, dejando a su país en la total pobreza, nadie más que ambos y un grupo cerrado del consejo lo sabían, y así debía ser, no podía arruinarle el futuro a sus hijos.

En cierto momento, los violines tocaron una distinta canción, la favorita de su hija, y eso solo podía indicar que ella estaba presente al fin en su celebración. Su entrada fue magnifica, como lo merecía una verdadera diosa. Vestía un traje lila largo, con encajes en color blanquecino. Su rubio y largo cabello había sido adornado con alejandritas y taaffeitas lilas a juego con su vestuario, y un imponente collar de piedras preciosas adornaban su elegante cuello. Se veía hermosa. Era su hija.

Su sonrisa era radiante, podía borrar todos los problemas que le embargaban, y así debía estar también el para ella.

El rey fue al encuentro de su hija y le cedió la mano para llevarla hasta el trono instaurado exclusivamente para ella, donde el resto de la familia real la esperaba.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de espectáculos y danzas, la princesa se hallaba apartada junto a su séquito de muchachas.

\- **Sería un honor tener una pieza con usted majestad, claro, si me lo permite** – insistía el muchacho castaño, ya había recibido la negativa de la chica antes, pero no se rendía.

\- C **reo haber sido clara sobre mis intenciones con usted, milord, si me permite, deseo estar sola** – se alejó con una frívola mirada, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas.

\- **Pe-pero majestad, él podía haber sido un buen partido.**

 **\- Me parece mentira que seas tú quien diga eso, Leelo** – la regañó altaneramente – **aunque a decir verdad, no me sorprende, después de haberte sorprendido en esa bochornosa actitud con el duque aquel día, ya nada me sorprendería viniendo de ti**

 **\- Majestad** – protestó la mencionada

\- **Agradece que no lo haya notificado, porque te aseguro que tu nombre y el de tu familia se mancharía de tal modo que sería un escándalo atreverte a salir de tu casa.**

 **\- Disculpe** – se agachó avergonzada

- **Y ahora, por favor, no quiero que me molesten, ya bastante he tenido con sus importunos comentaros, vayan a conversar o tomar asiento si desean, no las quiero a mi lado** –

La caprichosa soberana se hallaba al pie de un árbol, junto a aquel especial lago, su madre en su niñez la llevaba a tomar baños en él, a pesar de las protestas de su padre y su institutriz, era el momento que más amaba y recordaba de su progenitora. Lastimosamente, 15 años atrás le había sido arrebatada de las manos, cuando al dar a luz a su ultimo hijo, perdió la vida desangrada, el niño en cuestión había nacido deforme, con escasas posibilidades de vida, las cuales le fueron quitadas antes de culminar el día para acabar con su sufrimiento. Ese día, madre y hermano perdió, y a su padre, quien se volvió más que paranoico, y a la vez frío y hosco. Mucho tiempo después, su padre había encontrado el amor en brazos de otra noble muchacha, apenas tres años mayor que ella, pero de un corazón noble y puro, de lo cual rápidamente se dio cuenta, ese mismo año, su última hermana vino al mundo, la dulce Rho, y había devuelto las alegrías que necesitaban los pasillos de aquel palacio. Ya tenía con que entretenerse.

Su hermano había cambiado, ya que al ser el heredero, tenía un gran número de responsabilidades sobre el, y no le daba tiempo para pasar rato juntos, había aceptado que lo había perdido, y que tal vez ya era tiempo de ella para madurar también.

Sus blancas manos tocaban la tibia y cristalina agua, todo estaba igual que la última vez que vio a su madre, nada ahí había cambiado.

\- **No debería estar sola por estos sitios, majestad** – la voz de un chico llamo su atención poniéndola alerta – **hay demasiada gente hoy en el palacio, uno no sabe cuándo todos pueden ser aliados, o en su defecto** – se acercó intimidantemente – **enemigos.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende, señor?** – respondió en un hilo de voz al pelinegro – **márchese**

 **\- Tranquila princesa** – sonrío de lado – **no pretendo hacerle daño** – se acercó aún más a ella, atemorizándola – **soy Shi… Shion Sarutobi, guardia real del rey del Fuego.**

 **\- ¿Un soldado?** – pronuncio con el mayor de los ascos – **como se atreve un soldado a dirigirse de esa manera a la futura reina**

 **\- ¿Disculpe?** – el chico no podía mostrarse realmente sorprendido, ya había escuchado hablar sobre la actitud altanera de la princesa

\- **Haga el favor de cumplir su papel y no vuelva a dirigirme la mirada, o se lo notificaré inmediatamente a mi padre para que lo pinga en su lugar por osar dirigirme la palabra.**

 **\- No veo donde está el error que he cometido princesa.**

 **\- Soy la futura reina, y usted no es nadie para…**

 **\- ¿Futura reina?** – la cortó el muchacho, sin importarle menos ante quien se encontraba – **que yo sepa, el príncipe, Kankuro será quien herede la corona, princesa.**

 **\- Soy una futura reina no exactamente de este reino, y como te a…**

 **\- Eso si es que primero encuentra a un príncipe que quiera desposarla, aunque viéndola, realmente lo dudo.**

 **\- Pero que… eres un cretino insolente** – le recriminó retrocediendo un par de pasos, ya podía sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre ella. Él por otro lado, más no se podía divertir, poco le importaba las consecuencias, ese era su modo de vivir.

\- **Gracias, no eres la primera que lo menciona** – tomó su mano con delicadeza. Temari ya estaba totalmente petrificada, pudo querer apartarse, sí que podía, pero ahora la oscura mirada del pelinegro, junto a esa inquietante sonrisa, no la dejaban pensar claramente.

- **¡Princesa!** – los gritos a lo lejos de sus seguidoras la sacaron de su trance, volteó a verlas temerosa, solo para sentir los labios del joven sobre el dorso de su mano, cuando reaccionó, las 5 chicas ya estaban rodeándola, y ella tan solo pudo ver la lejana figura del joven, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había marchado del sitio.

\- **Majestad, donde estaba, la estuvimos buscando por todos lados** – acariciaba su mano aun en trance por lo sucedido, poco podía importarle lo que las chicas le hablaban.

- **Mi lady, el rey está enojado preguntando por usted, desea presentarle a un par de príncipes, y, ciertamente entre ellos esta ese guapo chico que tanto le atraía, vamos** – fue jalada inconscientemente por las chicas, aunque su mente solo podía repasar una y otra vez el apellido del guardia. _**Sarutobi**_.

* * *

La velada había acabado, y los días habían pasado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el palacio, a diferencia del hecho que ahora le llovían cartas día tras día de sus "admiradores". El rey igualmente cada día solo parecía impaciente, iba de un lado a otro del lado del gran Tagdha Baki, y en las noches solo lo veía ebrio, con una copa de vino en la mano, y un aire acongojado.

Un día su hermano había partido a una misión junto a un grupo de soldados reales, y un par de horas después de la despedida, Josephine, una mujer de unos 34 años de edad, quien era su institutriz –niñera- corrió asustada a su habitación anunciándole algo.

\- **Madame, madame, por dios, señorita** – casi lloraba la joven – **por favor, no salga de su habitación hoy, puede pasarle algo.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas mujer? –** respondió la chica, con la menor preocupación posible.

\- **Afuera, hay un alboroto, una redada**

 **\- ¿Redada?**

 **\- Majestad, es el pueblo, ha protestado, piden la cabeza de su padre.**

 **\- ¡Malditas ratas malagradecidas!** – se levantó enfadada la joven – **como se atreven a organizar algo tan bajo como esto, acaso no les es suficiente lo que padre hace por ellos.**

 **\- Al parecer no señorita** – se lamentó la mujer sosteniéndose la cabeza – **no puede ser cierto lo que dicen, aún es muy temprano y con el príncipe lejos** – susurró la dama

- **¿De que estas hablando?, exprésate-** demandó la princesa.

- **Disculpa majestad, no sé si deba decirlo**

 **\- Será mejor que vayas hablando** – amenazó

\- **Es que, usted verá, el rey es un hombre que ha creído mucho en las profecías que el señor Optá, el enviado de los dioses, ha hecho sobre él.**

 **\- Esas son tonterías**

 **\- No para su padre, señorita** – lamentó la mujer – **el siempre ha creído eso, porque sabe que todas y cada una de ellas se han cumplido, y siempre ha sido así, tanto buenas, como malas, han tenido su destino. Pero hay una que está rondando su cabeza desde tiempo atrás según escuché.**

 **\- Que decía** – esta vez su voz ya estaba más apagada, temía lo peor, su padre era un hombre muy sabio.

\- **Escuche varias veces decir que el fin del rey está cerca.**

 **\- Eso es absurdo, nadie puede pronosticar eso.**

 **\- Eso es lo que al menos el señor gran Tagdha Baki piensa.**

 **\- ¿Baki?** – entonces eso le extrañaba, ¿Por qué la mano derecha de su padre, quien velaba por él y por el futuro del reino podría pensar algo así?, eso sí estaba realmente raro.

\- **Así es majestad, por eso tengo tanto miedo, nunca el pueblo estuvo más enfurecido como en los últimos años, los derroches, los lujos, todo le molesta al pueblo.**

 **\- Esas son tonterías, todos saben que hemos sido los elegidos para aceptar algo como eso, nos merecemos lo que tomamos y los que derrochamos, si un pueblo que no nos apoya no puede aceptarlo, no merece entonces pertenecer a este reino.**

 **\- Eso dígaselo a ellos.**

 **\- Descuida Josephine, mi padre seguramente se encargará de esos sucios malagradecidos** \- y pidiendo a los dioses la ayuda divina, ambas mujeres se quedaron implorando que ese mal tiempo pase.

Y así sucedió, todo terminó en un centenar de pueblerinos muertos, y una ración mucho menor de comida como castigo por tal atrevimiento, nadie podía con el rey, aunque trataran.

Varias semanas después, el rey se preparaba secretamente para un largo viaje. Cuando la princesa se enteró, por parte de su madrastra de la noticia, fue a hablar directamente con él para saber a dónde iba.

\- **Pero padre, no puedes dejar el reino luego de lo que ha pasado, es una gran imprudencia**

 **\- ¡Temari!** – la regañó su padre – **tú no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, algo importante ha sucedido, tu hermano puede estar en peligro, será mejor ir personalmente y asegurarme que todo marche de acuerdo al plan que he ideado.**

 **\- Es que temo mucho que algo malo les suceda a ambos** – lo abrazó su hija, temerosa por la leve regañada dada por su padre. Este se zafó de su agarre para seguir arreglando sus cosas, no podía dejar de mostrarse duro como siempre hacía.

El rey había partido y su hija solo podía verlo ir con lágrimas en los ojos, desde el lúgubre ventanal de la sala de té, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y ahora ya incluso sospechaba de la persona a quien más había respetado, Baki, deseando volver a ver a su padre, y que, la absurda profecía que tanto mencionaba su institutriz no sea algo más que pura farsa. Lamentablemente, no podía saber que a partir de esta partida, su vida cambiaría.

* * *

Holaaa chicos, ya está, como prometí, y con una hora y 40 minutos de retrazo, el primer capítulo es este nuevo fic :3, espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo atraído, esperen con ansias el siguiente, ya que al fin estoy de vacaciones me pondré al día en todas mis historias. Los quiero :*. AdiooS: Gaabs.


End file.
